1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windshield mounting devices and more particularly pertains to a new windshield mounting device for mounting a windscreen to a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield mounting devices is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches a plurality of plates being mounted to a motorcycle and a bracket to mount the windshield to the motorcycle. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allows for mounting brackets to secure a windscreen to a fairing and be viewed through a portion of one of the mounting brackets. Additionally, the system includes a trim plate to cover a portion of fasteners to improve the appearance of the system.